gone_girl12fandomcom-20200214-history
Lydia Davis
'Lydia Cecile Davis '''is one of the main characters in the book series '''Gone Girl. ' Biography Lydia Davis is the daughter of Jocelyn and Harold Davis, her mom is the highschool principal and her father is the chief of police. They've been happily married since they were 19 and they had Lydia when they were both 23. Before she met Nina Lydia wasn't very popular infact she only had one friend, Piper Andrews. The soon as Nina recruited her she ditched her and ignored her when she tried to speak to her in the halls. Lydia was a bit chubby when Nina first recruited her, she called her 'Lardo Lydia' which means that a person is so fat that they can't fit through doorways which wasn't true. Veronica always stuck up for her though, they were closest out of the four of them. Lydia is best friends with Veronica Hart, Bonnie Martin and the now deceased Nina Shepherd. She is also close friends it's the new girl Davina Clarke although she doesn't know her that well. After Nina went missing Lydia joined the cheerleading squad, she had always wanted to do it before but Nina didn't let her mainly because cheerleaders are quite popular but not as popular as Nina and she was afraid that Lydia might become more popular than her. Since joining the cheerleading squad and working out more she lost that little bit extra weight that she carried and she now looks fabulous. Physical Appearance Lydia has long beautiful strawberry blonde hair which she always likes to experiment with, she changes her high style everyday nearly and its rare that she ever wears it the same. It does however look flawless every day. Her outfits are very girly, she wears shorts, skirts, dresses and girly flat shoes. On her face she tends to put on a little makeup, she has a very fair complexion so she likes to give her skin a little colour to make herself look alive but she never goes extreme. Personality Lydia is very kind, caring and sensitive. She is very friendly and easy going, she's always there for her friends and family and will do anything to protect them. She is very forgiving and often lets things slide which can also lead to her trusting the wrong people. She doesn't hold grudges against people and she usually just needs an apology from them then they'll be okay. She has been known to have a bad temper when she doesn't get her own way or someone is threatening her friends and family. She is sometimes seen standing back and watching people do something she knows they shoukdnt for example she wouldn't stand up to Nina when she knew she shouldnt have done something. The Melissa Thing Veronica and her friends went to a party the summer before Nina disappeared at that party they had fun and they drank a lot, Nina walked walked in on Veronica and her brother making out. She got reallly angry and made all the girls leave, she then stole someone's car and drove them back home. On the way back from the party Nina was driving really fast and she ended up smashing into the side of the car, the other car flipped but they were fine. Nina knew that if they were caught they would be arrested for drink driving so she drove off in the car. She pulled up to Veronica's beach house, she knew someone who had a shop nearby, she took the car in to get fixed and she paid them off so they wouldn't tell. The next day they found out Melissa was dead, the Girls wanted to tell someone what happened but Nina wouldn't let them. Night Nina Disappeared Veronica hosted a back to school sleepover with her friends at her beach house, Nina showed up late and she brought someone new, Davina. They started the night playing truth or dare and getting to know Davina, they were drinking whilst playing truth or dare and whilst they were in the hot tub. They fell asleep early because Nina drugged them to see if they were the ones who were sending her threatening messages. They woke up to find Nina was gone, they searched everywhere for her but she didn't leave a trace however she had stolen Lydia's car which was later found at the opening near the woods. Nina however was not. Relationships